When Knights Fall...
(En:) |written by=(En:) Michael Sorich |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 9, 2003 (En:) July 10, 2003 |continuity= }} With the Digital World completely gone, the Warriors regroup on the Yellow Moon and decide to continue fighting. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon face off against Dynasmon and Crusadermon for the last time, and it seems that they have finally gotten the upper hand, but then... Summary The DigiDestined arrive at the Yellow Moon. Koichi remembers what told him, that he is just a spirit in the and not a living being as the others. Everyone feels depressed when they see the destroyed world, believing that there is nothing left to fight for—except for Takuya and Koji. Both of them think that if they are alive it is because they should go on fighting. Meanwhile, Crusadermon and talk to . Now that he is free, they want what he promised them: the key to enter the Human World so they can enslave mankind. But Lucemon won't give them the key until they kill the . Back at the moon, Zoe sees something weird. They all approach her, and discover a field full with s and newborn Digimon. They start playing with them, realizing that they are the Digimon they managed to save before. discovers two Digi-Eggs who hatch into and . The three Digimon start to play happily, and the three are reunited. The DigiDestined now realize that they need to fight to protect these Digi-Eggs, and do so when the arrive to finish them. They all join forces to let Takuya and Koji to digivolve into and . Eventually, despite their faith being weakened, Takuya and Koji get the upper hand and finally defeat the Royal Knights. Just as they are about to scan their fractal code, Lucemon shows up and scans it first, allowing him to digivolve to . While EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon put up a good fight, Lucemon overpowers them, destroying the Yellow Moon in the process. Featured Characters (38) *Chiaki (38) *Teruo (38) |c2= *Pabumon (16) *Chibomon (20) *Poyomon (22) * (26) * (26) |c3= *Tokomon (16) *Upamon (16) *Minomon (16) *Motimon (21) *Poromon (23) |c4= * (1) * (1) * (1) *' ' (15) * (28) * (28) * (36) |c5= *Trailmon (Angler) (24) * (35) * (37) |c6= *' ' (44) |c7= *' ' (10) *' ' (14) * (30) * (30) * (30) * (33) |c8= * (25) |c9= * (12) * (13) * (34) * (42) * (42) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Digi-Egg |customimage1=4-47 Cherubimon's and Ophanimon's Digi-Eggs.png |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Conomon |customimage2=4-08 Conomon.png |DIGIMON2new=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=rr |DIGIMON3=Lopmon |DIGIMON3new=yes }} Digi-Egg |customimage1=4-47 Cherubimon's and Ophanimon's Digi-Eggs.png |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Punimon |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |DIGIMON2new=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=rr |DIGIMON3=Salamon |DIGIMON3new=yes }} Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, Wood |subimage1=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Takuya).png |DIGIMON2=EmperorGreymon |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=8 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Takuya Kanbara |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Steel |subimage1=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Koji).png |DIGIMON2=MagnaGarurumon |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=9 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Koji Minamoto |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} Quotes There are currently no quotes for this article. Other Notes charges , he's swinging his sword overhead, making a whirling noise. When Lucemon counters with his Paradise Lost Punch, the sword is still making the whirling noise, despite the fact that EmperorGreymon is unable to move during the attack. }} de:Das Ende der königlichen Ritter